Leanbois
: "Listen, if you're with me and we're gonna go all the way, Lean with me." : ―Founding Member Avonn Barksdale The Leanbois are an Inactive Los Santos street gang. At one point in time, they were considered to be the most infamous and the most dangerous gang in the entire state. Former Leanbois gang members seemingly faded away from the public eye after a bank robbery went south and resulted in a near-fatal shooting of a State Trooper. The Leanbois plan on re-claiming their infamous stature one day, but for now, the gang's Current status is considered to be Inactive. History Background The Leanbois was formed in the summer of 2017 by original members Avonn Barksdale, Tony Corleone, Lang Buddha, Bob Coolidge and Al Saab. What originally started out as an alliance among felons to commit small crimes soon escalated to a gang committed to performing high-risk bank robberies. Leanbois were well known to engage in open warfare with law enforcement and have incapacitated numerous LEO's. Life after Avonn After the departures of Avonn Barksdale & Bob Coolidge, both for reasons unknown. Leanbois only consisting of Buddha, Corleone and Saab. Under new leadership of Corleone & Buddha, started to recruiting the likes of Reginald Bigglesby, Peter Ross and associate Fanny Pudding. This meant a new era of crime for the Leanbois. Leanbois Insurances Together the Leanbois came up with Leanbois Insurances (LBI). Their first hire was Veronica Neptune in the position of “sexetary”. The insurance company would provide the clients with repair kits and free taxi rides. LBI got known for their commercial tune created by Lang Buddha and voiced over by Tony Corleone. Failed bank heist After the fall of LBI, the Leanbois were looking for different means of earning money and some of them try to get out of their increasing debt. Corleone, Buddha and the rest of Leanbois soon decided to organize a bank heist that involved all members. The bank heist was unsuccessful with the loss of a member during the heist. The failed heist caused a citywide investigation, led by Trooper Eli Thompson, and causing the near death of Trooper Doyle, and the prosecution of the downed member Lang Buddha. In response, most of the leanbois and close associates went into hiding, or distance themselves from crime. Downfall After the failure of the bank heist. The Leanbois gang became too notorious and after a series of "jobs gone bad" most notably leaders Tony Corleone & Lang Buddha stayed under the radar along with Saab. Peter Ross was incarcerated, and Reginald Bigglesby went into hiding. Not long after saw the return of founding member Bob Coolidge. Million Dollar Race At this point they the gang seemed to try and re-establish things, and even mentioning that Buddha & Corleone wanted to start a legit business together, but most of their actives together remained under the radar to the point of not even mentioning the leanbois, or hardly being seen together. Corleone, Buddha, Saab & Bigglesby all took part in Kimichi Adventures to have a chance of winning $1 million. In the fifth and last qualification round of the tournament Lang Buddha and Tony Corleone going under the name "The Leanbois" was successful qualified for the Finale.Reggie BiThey were able to decipher the clue “Duck sauce” as dark souls as well as the location. In the final race, they were unable to win after leading for the most of the race. Saab & Bigglesby also qualified for the final, but their qualifications took place at a different times with their respective teams, Saab with his girlfriend Veronica Neptune and Bigglesby with Shaggy Dankweed but neither team won either. Most of The Leanbois have gone inactive for reasons unknown, expect Tony Corleone, Al Saab & Bob Coolidge, but started his on gang but still remains good friends with Corleone. Current gang status is inactive. Gang Trailer | |[[Category:Gangs]]||}} __FORCETOC__